Polar Oppisites
by JST the Power of three
Summary: They wear polar opposites to everyone else but to each other they were perfect. KaiXMing-Ming they r a bit OOC ONESHOT


My first attempt at a Romace fic. Hope you like it XD oh and I want to thank my beta reader Kiki Hiwatari! Well on with the story!

* * *

Tyson was shocked when they saw us for the first time walking down the beach  
holding hands. Of coarse the big blabbermouth had to go running and tell  
everyone else what he saw. I mean I guess I understand we aren't exactly the  
type of people you would expect to see together polar opposites if you would.  
I don't know how she did it she could probably have any guy she wanted but for  
some reason it ended up being me. It still doesn't make sense to me how she  
did it. I remember the day perfectly….

* * *

"Kai come ooooooooonnnnnnn come with us pleaeeeess!" Tyson whined. The blade  
breakers along with the ex-Bega team were going out to go glow in the dark  
bowling. Everyone was very excited except Kai that is he flat out denied  
going. He did not want to listen to Tyson yell every time he failed.

"I already said no!" Kai said death glaring Tyson

"Fine Kai!." Tyson pouted

"But Kai won't you be lonely hear all by your self?" Ray asked

"He wont be lonely Ming-Ming isn't going either ."Brooklyn said smiling

"Why not." Ray asked suspiciously

"Do You know what a bowling ball would do to my nails?" Ming-Ming retorted

'Great I'm stuck he with the power puff wannabe….. but she is kinda cute wait  
what am a saying!' Kai thought inwardly sighing

"Awww well lets leave the two party poopers here and get going already."  
Tyson whined

Finally they left leaving Kai and Ming-Ming by them sleeves.

"Well Kai it's just you and me lets do something fun!" Ming-Mng squealed

giggling

"Yay thanks but no thanks I am just going to go do some training." Kai stated  
coldly sending a glare at Ming-Ming who looked hurt. Kai paid no heed to the  
girl and walked out the back door of the Dojo.

Kai had been training for about a half an hour he didn't know that the whole  
time Ming-Ming had been watching him.

Kai fascinated her he was one of the only boys who didn't fall for her cute  
charm. He was cold and showed little emotion. But there was something about  
him that she couldn't place she didn't deny she had a slight cruse on the guy.  
She stayed home from the bowling knowing Kai would not be going but it was  
just a hopeful whim she new it would never amount to anything Kai never took  
an interest in anything but his bade.

'He is an amazing blader.. and so good looking and. Wahhh.' Ming-Ming was  
snapped out of her girlish fantasy by the sound of metal hitting metal. She  
looked to see Kai ignoring his blade completely and ffrantically trying to pick up  
and put back together the shattered pieces of something. She knelt down beside  
Kai who didn't seem to notice or did and did not care.

"What happened are you OK." Ming-Ming asked in a sweet and quiet voice.

"I'm fine….. it's useless it shattered." Kai sighed sadly dropping his head  
so that his bangs wear covering his eyes. Ming-Ming looked down to see what it  
was it looked like it used to be a locket. A small picture of a woman lay on  
the ground. The woman looked about 25 or 26 with long two toned hair matching  
Kai's she was smiling and in her arms she was holding a small baby with a  
small amount of two toned hair on his head. He looked like he had been  
laughing when the picture was taken.

Ming-Ming took a deep breath. "The woman in the picture is that your mother."  
Ming-Ming said quietly

Kai didn't know what to do the only people he ever trusted knowing this about  
his past were Tala and Bryan. But for some reason unbeknownst to him he felt like  
he could trust her she was so innocent.

Kai hesitated but finally answered. "Yes my father took that picture of us."  
Kai smiled sadly. Ming-Ming looked sadly at Kai but a t the same time slightly  
confused she had never seen the Russian blader show so much emotion.

"There dead aren't they?" Ming-Ming said quietly

"Why do you care anyway!" Kai yelled suddenly. Ming-Ming was just a stupid  
girly girl why did she care!

Ming-Ming staid quiet for a second before speaking. She didn't want to upset  
him any more. But some how she new just what to say. Because underneath her  
happy personality she was the same as Kai.

"My parents are dead to." Kai looked back at Ming-Ming his anger fading

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Kai said apologetically

"That's why I joined Boris, vven though I was already a star I felt so..so  
empty, nobody ever was rely my friend they just wanted to be because of my  
popularity." She didn't know exactly why she was telling Kai this but for some  
odd reason it felt right so she kept going.  
"Being with Bega wasn't actually that bad.. but then I realized how bad Bega was.  
After you guys defeated Boris well then there wasn't anything left. I was lucky  
the Hillary and Miriah still wanted to be my friends anyways but I don't know I  
still feel lonely it feels like somethings missing… or someone." She said  
looking to met Kai's crimson eyed gaze with her own golden one.

For a moment they both stared in to each others eyes. Ming-Ming new what she  
wanted. Kai on the other hand was confused at the feelings that were ravishing  
through him. Why didn't he take his eyes away this girl was so different from  
him or so he thought. They kept locked into each others gazes slowly moving  
closer. If you asked either of them now how it happened they would say they  
didn't know. It was like a gravitational force was pulling them closer to each  
other. Some how their lips met each others. Some how Ming-Ming's hands found  
their way in to Kai's hair and some how his found her waist and her neck. Finally  
the two broke for air, they just stared at each other then a smile came to  
Ming-Ming's face.

"I don't feel so alone right now." Ming-Ming said Kai had surprisingly  
completely forgotten about his beyblade. Kai was also surprised that he had  
also completely forgotten about the locket. He to did not feel alone.

"Me too." Kai said smiling for the first time in a long time….

After that night they wear sort of going out but they didn't tell anyone in  
fear of their judgments. It was fine un tell one night they walked down the  
beach holding hands and Tyson spotted them. It probably wouldn't have mattered  
if they hadn't seemed so different when they wear together they put on no mask  
like they put on for the rest of the world . It wasn't easy to convince  
everybody it was the right thing the first people to come around where  
Brooklyn, Max and Kenny Ray was next then Mystel and the rest followed suit  
last being Tyson who didn't rely object but took every opportunity possible  
to make fun of them. Finally after about three months he gave up on that  
though. Now it had been a year and it was their anniversary.

Suddenly there were hands in front of Kai's eyes. Kai heard a giggle

"Guess who."

"Who?" He laughed knowing exactly who it was.

They both laughed as she took her hands off his face. He turned to face her.  
Maybe to the world they wear polar opposites but to Kai and Ming-Ming they  
were a perfect match.


End file.
